


What's hidden on the phone will soon be revealed

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [16]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, shirou gets to see what yonekuni hides on his phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation, the battery on Shirou's camera is dead.  Borrowing Yonekuni's phone for the camera, Shirou's surprised to see what's been downloaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's hidden on the phone will soon be revealed

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble. Inspired by the prompt Stephanie gave me, dorky Yonekuni. I'm really really rusty with Yonekuni. But I want something where Yonekuni isn't always the serious/touch person all the time. I like the idea that he can be clumsy at times and likes to look at cute and fuzzy things to help him calm down.

"Aw," Shirou groaned as he glanced from his dead camera to the wilderness in front of them. They were on vacation, a much deserved one at that, and he was sure he had charged the battery in the camera in the night before. And to top it off, the the camera on his phone was really lacking in the quality of pictures he wanted to take.

His phone was bad at taking pictures. Yonekuni's phone, though, was known to take excellent pictures.

"Yonekuni," a call for the blond behind him, hearing the sound of frustration as the heavyweight stumbled. He himself was taking to nature a lot better than his blond lover, finding out that Yonekuni didn't embrace nature like he did. Hiding his amusement at the scowl that Yonekuni wore, Shirou held out his camera.

"Yonekuni, can I borrow your phone so I can take some pictures? At least, until I can charge the batter for my camera?" Shirou asked, handing the camera to the blond.

"Why don't you use yours?" Yonekuni asked, his voice holding amusement at the fact that Shirou forgetting to charge his battery. He didn't wait for Shirou to respond and handed his phone to Shirou.

"You know the camera on my phone doesn't work as well as yours. And I want some pictures of you," Shirou added, stepping back and flicking the screen with his fingers and choosing the camera. Smiling to himself, Shirou held the phone up and took a quick picture of Yonekuni reaching for his phone.

____

By the time dusk was giving way to night, Shirou was ready to collapse onto the giant bed, right after going through all the pictures he took of Yonekuni and wilderness. Opening up the gallery, Shirou turned his attention to search for the cord he needed to transfer the pictures over, Shirou grabbed what he needed before turning back to the phone and paused.

There was a folder of pictures he took, but on the phone were pictures he didn't take nor did he download. Curious, he glanced around the room and the closed door with the running water. Dropping the cord, he looked through the pictures that Yonekuni must have downloaded.

Kittens. Fluffy and fuzzy kittens.

Further deeper into the pictures, puppies. Puppies sleeping, playing with each other and kittens.

Shirou's heart fluttered as he smiled-

"What're you smiling at?"

The phone he was holding was pulled away, turned so Yonekuni could see the screen before nearly dropping the phone he was holding.

"How much of that did you see?"

Shirou could hear the hesitation in Yonekuni's voice and knew right away that Yonekuni was afraid that he was going to say something about the pictures.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, laying back on the bed. This wasn't about him and his feelings, this was more about welcoming this side of his lover. "It's our anniversary, so why don't you come here and let me treat you," fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt, lifting it enough to give the male a tease of skin.

The phone Yonekuni was holding was dropped onto the bed, forgotten as the heavyweight took Shirou up on his offer.


End file.
